


An inhuman obsession

by Sasukeismylord



Series: Passion and revenge| Ai takes over [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AI, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Androids, Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Blood, Blood and Violence, Business, Character Death, Competition, Computer Programming, Dark, F/M, How Do I Tag, Infertility, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Mutilation, Not Beta Read, Not Betaed, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Rivalry, Robots, Romance, Slow To Update, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Technology, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Uzumaki Naruto-centric, Violence, Visions in dreams, no beta we die like men, programing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasukeismylord/pseuds/Sasukeismylord
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a well known program developer and software creator in Japan, managed to implement an almost identically human Ai with the help of his team. Bathing in the succes of the Uchiha.305, also known as "Sasuke Uchiha", the team of programmers don't realize that the selflearning Ai might learn too much in the process.Will it pose a danger to Naruto and his loved ones?----Story is rather tame in the beginning but there will be some rather graphic descriptions of violance in the future.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Past kakashi obi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Passion and revenge| Ai takes over [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804492
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	An inhuman obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto Uzumaki, a well known program developer and software creator in Japan, managed to implement an almost identically human Ai with the help of his team. Bathing in the succes of the Uchiha.305, also known as "Sasuke Uchiha", the team of programmers don't realize that the selflearning Ai might learn too much in the process.Will it pose a danger to Naruto and his loved ones?
> 
> EDIT: I'm dumb and new to this kind of stuff. I recently learned the difference between android and robots which is why i had to replace some words. I am however working on the second chapter as of now.
> 
> \----
> 
> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first story on this website particularly but not in general. Still, I hope i make a good first impression. I'd like to apologize in advance for any potentional mistakes. Keep some of the tags in mind though i will add some more later on.  
> Have fun reading :)

Japan, a country well known for its technological advantages and its further development of artificially powered entities. Within this glorious country are many well-known companies, whether it be sound-tech or Konohagakure corp, they all have the same goal in mind. To develop a perfect Ai that’ll replace all Human workers. A task such as this is no easy work and takes years to accomplish. Over the years the rival companies have made many appearances in the Media. Worldwide, many fans await new products and fund the development of the tech tools. Honorable inventions like “Kimimaro” or “the sound four” skyrocketed the sound-tech company to be on the level of Konoha corp. At the time, Konoha corp has managed to make notable androids such as Uchiha.023, also known as Madara.Uchiha or and Uchiha.024/Izuna.Uchiha, and other products for kitchen and bathroom. With the years and more resources and research available to the programmers, the value of products increased significantly. It was to no one’s surprise when more employees had to be hired with the publics demands. With that came Naruto Uzumaki, who would manage lot of great things in the future. Although not everything went according to plan.

“Hey Nart,” greeted him his best friend and coworker. Kiba Inuzuka was his name and he worked at the Konoha coorparation alongside of him for years. Considering the hard work they went through to get to where they are now, you wouldn’t be able to tell they were both in their late twenties.

“What’s up, Kiba?”, Naruto asked. His tanned hand reached up to itch at his face, his fingertips halted over his facial scars. When still young and learning, he’d gotten into an accident with a stranger. After his father’s death and mother’s suicide, there wasn’t anyone he could really turn to. Not that it would do much anyways. The chances of finding the stranger were slim and it probably wouldn’t do much. Not to mention, it sort of was his own fault.

“ Mr.Hatake has requested to see you in his office.”, the brunette answered. His expression remained relaxed, his smirk pulling at his triangle tattoos on his face, so Naruto assumed it wouldn’t be anything bad.

“Did he say why?”

“Nah not really, just mumbled something about a project. But you know how he is”.

Temporarily the boss and instructor of their department, after Sarutobi fell sick, Kakashi Hatake has become responsible for sorting out projects and assigning them. Everyone knew that perhaps the lazy developer wasn’t exactly qualified to work at this kind of workplace anymore after the accident. Years ago, when Kakashi was still a young developer, his then instructor allowed him to create his own android and lead the team of other programmers that would work alongside of him.

At first, it all went well and Obito.Uchiha, while not extraordinary, was a success. Kakashi pleaded with his instructor, that he’d be let to present Obito on this year’s robotic convention. His request was accepted and so they were free to go. What happened next was unexpected by anybody. Rin Nohara, Kakashi’s girlfriend at the time, was brutally murdered by no other than Kakashi’s creation himself.

In the end it was decided that Obito malfunctioned, and not long after only his control system and manipulators were checked over and reused. It wa said that Kakashi changed drastically after the accident. But who could blame the guy? No one was the same after watching a loved one die by the hand of their own creation. Having to see the not reusable parts of Obito, the body and frame, be crushed before his eyes only added to his guilt and sadness. He masked it well on most days though. Ordinary people that don’t know the lazy man as well as the workers do, wouldn’t even know about his depression.

“Yeah I know...But did he specify which project though? Cuz I’ve been requesting to lead my own project for like..hell a few years now I think. Sarutobi was still healthy then. Well, as healthy as you can be when you smoke 24/7.”, he laughed.

“I have to admit, I didn’t listen to him much. But seeing as you’ve been pestering him for longer than I can remember, maybe he gave in. I seriously have no idea.”

His blond friend nodded, knowing that Kiba often would zone out. Especially around their coworker Ino even though both of them were aware of her relationship with the head of the Design department. Sai and Ino had a rather distant relationship but a relationship none the less.

“Alright then, I’m on my way. Tell the others hi for me!”, he said as he walked away, down the lit hallway. While strutting down by the conference rooms he had a chance to look at his reflection. He thought like it wasn’t required of him to wear anything too professional when meeting his laid back boss, but he still felt slightly self-conscious going up there in only a pair of grey jeans pants, a white shirt and a tangerine arm watch. At least my hair looks nice today, he thought as he turned a corner. He knocked on the dark oak wood door with Mr.Hatake’s name on it when he finally arrived at the door. He got no answer as usual so he waited a few seconds to come in. The door creaked when he opened it, almost as old as the building itself.

“You wished to speak with me?”, he asked. “ah, yes. Naruto, take a seat.”, Kakashi responded and gestured to the chair standing in front of his desk. Naruto nodded as he took a sat down on the mentioned seat.

“So, what did you want to discuss?”

“Well,” Kakashi started, “There was a meeting with the leaders of the other companies. The purpose of that meeting in particular was how we’d manage the robotic convention in a few years. As you already know, our company planned to present Uchiha.304 but seeing as Itachi’s currently being tested to be a teaching robot, we wouldn’t be able to program anything compatible. Of course we could just present one of our older androids, but Asuma advised me that this wouldn’t be a wise idea. Sound-tech will be presenting at this convention also, so to make as much profit as we can we’d have to do something different.”

Naruto nodded, haflway understanding the matter at hand. He already could see where this was going, and he had to admit that he was already not happy about it. Don’t get him wrong, programing was great and all, but being ordered on how the robot would turn out took the fun of it away. He straightened up, ready to listen closely to his advisor.

“So,” Kakashi said “we decided to let you lead your own project.”

“Alright, well I’ll need the-wait, did you just say my own project?” Kakashi chuckled, leaning onto his elbow. He expected this kind of reaction due to the many requests Naruto has made in his past. 

"If it doesn’t fit I can give the opportunity to Sakura. I’m sure she would be more than happy.” Naruto shook his head rapidly while scooting closer to the edge of his seat. He wouldn’t let this pass. This was his chance. He’d fight Sakura if he had to. Well not actually, they had fought before numerous times and he had lost most of the fights.

“No! I mean-eh…no, I accept the offer. What are the requirements?”

“Along with the other Kages we decided that we would keep this convention rather casual. So you’re technically free to do what you want. But, I have a personal request. I know you’re able to develop good Ai, so I’d like to see how humanlike it can get. Society loves these kind of androids, so we’d have better chances of appearing on the media. Seeing as Shikamaru has the day off today, I’ll quickly take his role and advise you to make it an Uchiha. Yes, I know that it takes away part of your freedom but we can’t afford to do more perplex things. And seeing as most other teams are busy with the work I told them to do, there really aren’t that many other options here. So stick with the formula.”

“Yes of course, Mr.Hatake,” Naruto answered “ I understand completely. Thank you for giving me this opportunity”. Kakashi smiled under his surgical mask that he always wore and made a dismissive hand gesture. The chair dragged against the floor boards as Naruto stood up to take his leave. Just as he was about to close the door behind himself he saw Kakashi looking at him.

“Oh and Naruto,” the man said with piercing eyes and devoid of any facial expression, “don’t fuck this up.” Naruto gulped before he managed to say a weak yes and closed the door behind him. Right then, on his way to his team, he swore to himself that he wouldn’t mess this opportunity up and make the best robot in the world"

* * *

“Kiba!” The door bounced off the wall as he slammed it open. For a second it seemed like the glass would shatter with the force of the blow but the sturdy material remained in one piece. Paper clattered against the wooden surfice of Kiba’s desk as he turned towards the voice calling him.

“Jeez Narut-“, he started but was cut off when the person in question shook his shoulders. “Kiba, you won’t believe what happened! Mr.Hatake finally allowed me to start my own project!” The dog lover took a second to process this new information. He knew well how much his blond friend yearned for this opportunity, he practically wouldn’t shut up about it. It was his ambition in life to create his very own creation.

“So..”, he said as he straightened in his chair and rearranged his papers,” should I get the others?” Naruto raised an eyebrow, he expected a lot more enthusiasm from his best friend. After all, Kiba was aware of his dream and even had to experience his rants numerous times.

Just as he was about to exclaim his plans he stopped, realizing a detail he forgot to mention. His advisor, Shikamaru Nara, had a day off. While it was possible for Naruto to lead his group on his own, it was better to talk about the plans with Shikamaru first. A brief idea of going over to his house went through his head but it was quickly wiped away. No matter how excited he was, he would not take away his colleague’s precious time with his son.

“Actually, it’s Shika’s day off.”, he said as he glanced to the side.

“So I’ll be talking this over with him tomorrow first before we progress any further. Do you know when Sai is free? I’d like to notify him about this first. You know how long it can take when you don’t apply in that department first. He’s got a busy schedule, that guy.” Kiba smirked, wiping invisible dust from his desk. Naruto was no idiot. He may appear a little...” air headed” to the public’s eye, but he didn’t go through endless classes to be called an idiot. He knew very well that Kiba thought of Ino and how her boyfriend was never around.

“Don’t even think about it, dog.”, Naruto said with a light chuckle. Instantly, the brunette man raised his hands in supposed innocence. But the sly grin on his face deceived him. Shaking his head, making his blond hair fall over his eyes, he went on his way to the design department to leave Sai a little massage. With luck the man would contact him in less than a week.

* * *

Finally, Naruto thought pushing off his desk, it took ages correcting this cryptic file. He’d beat up whoever programmed this. At least he could go home to his wife, who had probably gone off work two hours or so prior to him. Saving the progress he made this day and turning off his computer, Naruto rose from his chair and put on his coat. Naruto noted how there where little to no people in this building anymore as he looked up from checking his phone. The majority of his coworkers had already left today, and the eerie quiet made him want to get out of this building as soon as possible. The clear sliding door at the entrance opened without a problem.

Last month an electrician had to come because the sensor above the doors broke and Naruto conveniently walked face first into the door. Fortunately, his nose didn’t break but he did have a massive bruise for a fair share of days. Kiba and Sakura bullied him for such a long time then.

Naruto shut the door of his black Mercedes, securing his IPhone on the car cradle. He checked his phone one more time to be sure before peeling out of the massive parking lot. Naruto pulled up into the driveway and turned off his car.

An empty cup lodged in the cup holder caught his eye, reminding him to take it home and wash it. With his luck, the cup would probably filthy and infested with bugs. But risking a look inside told him that all that was left was only evaporated stains left behind from whatever drink had been inside. It was probably some old coffee, or one of Lee’s disgusting shakes he always drinks. It was probably the latter, seeing as Lee could be forgetful at times and being dropped off in a friend’s car didn’t change the fact.

Pebbles crunched under his shoes as he made his way up to the front door. Naruto could hear birds chirping in the distance, a nice tune in the otherwise quiet atmosphere. His and Hinata’s home was far away from the general civilization. Their closest neighbor, some rich man they’d spoken to only once, lived a few miles away, with a small forest separating them. Hinata loved the isolated home, now not having to fear running into neighbors every time she stepped out of her home. But Naruto, being a people person, sometimes missed his old apartment. The older man next door would always treat him to home cooked Ramen, which was the best in his opinion, but he hasn’t seen the man since.

Shaking his head to get rid of his unhappy thoughts, Naruto closed the door behind him. He slipped out of his worn black shoes and pushed them next to Hinata’s. God forbid he’d leave them in the middle of the entryway. His wife had nearly strangled him that one time. For such a petite and shy woman, Hinata has the power to overthrow a wrestler if angered. Her fear would often get in the way though, but her husband was an exception.

“Hinata, I’m home!”, Naruto yelled as he shrugged of his coat. He snatched out his IPhone out of the right pocket before making his way into the open kitchen. After putting the cup in the sink he took a look at the large living room over the polished counter. Right there on the black C shaped couch sat his wife reading a book with air pods in. That explains why she didn’t hear me, Naruto thought.

Deciding not to bother her, the blond made himself some quick microwaved ramen. Not the best or healthiest meal, but it fulfilled its purpose well enough. So after quickly slurping up the hot noodles and mediocre vegetables, he threw away the cup into the garbage. Hinata was still occupied with reading therefore the blond chose to take a shower before going to bed. Knowing his wife, she would stay up till late in the night but he couldn’t afford doing that. The stairs creaked slightly under his feet as he made his way up to the second floor.

When buying the home, they decided to ignore the creaky stairs and do something about them later. But with both of them having busy schedules and minimal days off they never got around to fixing the problem. Not that it bothered them too much, though it could be annoying when one of them decided to venture into the downstairs floor at night.

Quickly picking out a shirt and some boxers, Naruto locked himself in the connected bathroom to their shared bedroom. He quickly shrugged of his clothes before stepping into the big shower. It felt great to wash off after a long day of work in a room with stuffy air in the warm summer sun. He unconsciously noted to buy more bodywash later as it was running out. It took a few seconds for him to squeeze out the last bits of product inside of the bottle, which was always annoying. The feeling of his muscles relaxing under the hot water spray felt amazing, and he zoned out for a second before stepping out. Fog coated the mirror while Naruto put his clothes on.

He rushed out of the door and jumped on the black California king bed before hurrying under the covers. His eyelids felt heavy when he turned onto his right side. Just before falling asleep he heard Hinata scurrying up the stairs.

* * *

The annoying ring of his Iphone alarm awoke him from the land of dreams. Just seconds ago he was peacefully spooning his wife from behind and dreaming of becoming the most famous programmer, before the young Hyuuga heir kicked him out of bed with a swift punch of her wrist. Their morning routine always went like that.

Naruto grouchily turned off the sound of hell, before making his way to the closet. Their combined closet stood tall, towering over his body. Over the years, the married couple managed to gather tons of clothes, so it was an enormous surprise that it all fit. They didn’t even remember buying half of the things, and wore an even lesser variety of clothes. The blond man took a quick look on his weather app. Seeing as it was said to be chillier than the day before, he picked out a longer pair of black pants and a white button down shirt before strolling into the big bathroom.

In the middle of it stood a square sink with a large mirror. Naruto reached for his toothbrush and applied a minty blue toothpaste onto it. Meanwhile, he quickly brushed out his wild hair, trying to tame it into something modest. The broken down comb that missed 3 of its teeth struggled with his thick blond mane, but it did its job adequately in the end. Naruto quickly finished in the bathroom and descended down the stairs. As if on autopilot, he marched into the kitchen area.

The smell of cleaning agents hit his nose the moment he stepped into the large room. I still have at least half an hour, the blond noted cheerily. After opening a bunch of cupboards he got all the necessary ingredients in order to make himself two BTL sandwiches. Not his favorite, but certainly high up there. Naruto started off with smearing a thin layer of mayo onto the slices of white bread and searing them quick. He then took out the bacon from yesterday out of the fridge before applying them on the bread along with thick slices of tomato. Topping it off with lettuce, it was packed into a clear container quickly and tucked under his arm. As soon as Naruto finished, he walked down the stairs and sauntered into the kitchen.

Swiftly, the blond prepared himself a cup of coffee and made himself two Blt sandwiches, One for now and one for later at work. As seven o’clock struck, Naruto ambled to his car after shutting the door behind him. Naruto was clad in his usual coat as well as black shoes and pulled out his shiny band of keys. Like almost every day a small fox keychain, with a bright tangerine type of color and crimson pupils, dangled along with his various others.

However, this particular one held a greater meaning to him than anything else. It was the only thing he had left of his parents. He had never gotten to know him, one died in a monstrous fire that killed many while the other passed due to self-inflicted suicide in reaction. And yet, even with the knowledge of his mother, that he had never gotten to know, abandoning him at just a few months old, Naruto just couldn’t let go.

Some part of him, aside from his feelings of hurt, still forbid him from throwing away the last remnants of them. The keychain used to belong to his heroic father, but now it’s just one of the little items he has left of them. Before succumbing to his gloomy thoughts and consequently arriving late to work, the blond started up the engine.

The sun shined brightly as the dark car pulled out of the driveway, scaring a few robin birds in the distance. The radio blasted its usual news program but Naruto blatantly ignored it. He had no intentions of listening to government propaganda or accidents that happened on the other side of town. In the mornings while preparing lunch Naruto was always quick to check for any warning messages on his route to work so he wouldn’t have to come up with a fast plan on the spot. Naruto steered into the intersection that was busy with life even in the early morning.

Driving while sleep deprived is a big factor in accidents, so when driving in the mornings he paid a lot more attention out of habit. An accident one forenoon taught him to. It wasn’t like he was the one to cause it, but it still left him thoroughly stressed out. He wasn’t in to relive that situation again. In the distance the colossal building of his workplace greeted him.

Already, Naruto was able to see many workers walking around like a bunch of ants in panic and a few of them smoking outside. Along with them was a genius known by many and Naruto’s advisor, Shikamaru Nara. After the tragic death of a close friend the brunette’s nicotine addiction skyrocketed but alas, no pleading from his wife or friends convinced him to stop. With how things were going, the man would die of cancer sooner than you think.

Note to yourself, thought Naruto, buy Shikamaru some Nicorette gum and kick his ass if he refuses to take it. Parking in the lines of his assigned parking place he swiftly grabbed his briefcase and got out of the car. With quick steps he made his way to his friend that was currently leaning against a wall and probably dazing off. That’s just how the man is. A genius, but a very lazy one.

“Hey, Shikamaru!”, Naruto greeted. The brunette peaked open his eyes and turned his body towards the energetic blond. A silent sigh escaped his lips as he registered who he was confronted with. There goes my peace, he thought mourning his loss.

“Hello, Naruto. What’s going on?”, he asked straight to the point.

“I’d like to talk with you, inside. Mr.Hatake gave me permission to start up my own project!”

Shikamaru’s face dropped slightly at this, knowing for sure that the next few months would be extremely stressful for him. Just what I needed, he moped, now he was not only fighting with his demon wife but also having to deal with possibly the most energetic person on earth. Damn him for falling in love with Temari and befriending Naruto, he truly was cursed.

“Congratulations, you’ve been begging for this for a long while now, haven’t you?”, he said instead, taking a drag from his cigarette.

“Thanks! And yes you wouldn’t believe how long! Damn Mr.Hatake for making me wait this long. Tons of ideas have slipped my mind over the years.”

“Truly tragic”, Shikamaru answered with obvious sarcasm in his words. He quickly put out his cigarette, ready to get back to work even though he would much rather do anything else. “Well then, let’s go over this”. The sarcasm of his words went over the joyous man’s head as he grinned brightly. With a nod of his head they both made their way inside the ginormous building.

“Okay so-“, Naruto started when he reached into his briefcase enthusiastically. He felt the papers crinkle slightly under his fingertips as he blindly tugged them out and straightened to see Shikamaru lean onto his elbow. As full of energy as ever the brunette looked up at Naruto from his crouched seating, looking at him as if the Uzumaki was about to scold him. Naruto deflated slightly, he had hoped for more passion and motivation.

“Over the last few years I have written down quite a lot of stuff. Logically, we won’t be able to include all of the feature without the potential of the system overheating, and the costs to prevent that could be very high. I’d like you to read through these, since knowing me a bunch of them are downright unrealistic or just not of any proper use. I’ll be going over future design plans with Sai once you’re finished, so we’d just need some estimated measurements for all the parts to fit. Realistically, we won’t be able to start as soon as I’d love to, but the deadline should be at the end of the month before we actually start programming and designing.”, Naruto finished with pride. It felt good to be leader of something again. He had missed this feeling a great lot. Shikamaru leaned onto his elbows, staring at Naruto as he lost himself in thought.

” Actually,” he started as he took out his notebook and flipped open a free page. He clicked his pen three times out of habit, it had started not long after his 12th birthday and it started annoying the people around him ever since.

`Uchiha.305`, he wrote as the header in his scribble style of writing. Back in youth he had never been bothered to learn a neater writing style. Nevertheless, people understood what he meant…after rereading his notes a few times but that’s beside the point. “I estimate it taking way less time. If we copy some of Uchiha.304 and Uchiha.303 we could progress faster and probably have less work to do. We could just add whatever you like, if it’s possible of course.”

“Always thinking about how to cut corners, eh? But I have to ask, why Uchiha.303? Isn’t that Itachi.Uchiha’s beta version. “ Shikamaru nodded, and rearranged himself in his seat.

“That’s true, he is the alpha version. When they were testing him however, in the other department, I had to fill in for Yamato as he felt sick that day. With the huge flue wave, it was no surprise, but that’s beside the point. Shisui.Uchiha was unexpectedly not as prone to overheating as we all suspected. After his failure with a few other parts, it was reused on Itachi.Uchiha.”

“Oh that’s smart. Wouldn’t want another Izumi.Uchiha extreme overheating accident. That android has costed us a lot internal system damage not to mention unnecessarily wasted time. Well then, here are the notes. Feel free to leave some out or even come up with your own if you want”, Naruto said as he passed the brunette the stacked papers. Shikamaru quickly skimmed the pages and nodded absently. He then looked up and eyed Naruto expectantly. “Is that all for now?”

“Yes, for now. I have to get back to work and help Kiba now anyways.”

“Alright, well then I’ll get back to you when I’m done with this.”

“Okay,” Naruto picked up his things and made his way to the door. “Oh and say Hello to Temari and Shikadai from me. Haven’t seen that little guy in a while."

“I will, but he’s not that little now anymore. Turned into small brat, thanks to Tem.” “

Whatever you say, dude.”, he muttered with a grin as he stepped out of the room. The familiar hallway greeted him as he hurried to the open plan office of his department. It wasn’t that large, as his team wasn’t that big in numbers themselves, but enough to leave them fairly satisfied. It even left them with space for a tall water dispenser that Sakura practically lived at.

One would think that with the amounts of water the girl drinks she’d be stuck on the toilet, but her seemingly magical bladder remained strong enough to withhold a whole work day. Speaking of which, there she stood next to the big machine to no one’s surprise. Gripped in her hand was the cherry pink cup, color alike to her hair, that she brought with her. The thought of wasting tons of paper cups with her frequent visits wasn’t good on her conscience so she made a habit out of bringing her cup to work every day.

“Hey Sakura!”, he greeted her as she turned to face him. Her beautiful rose dress moved with her turning motion and her green eyes gazed at him. There was a time many years ago when he’d been into Sakura, but those times had passed. Now he knew that Dark hair and light skin did it for him. Still, it was no lie that Sakura was a beautiful and strong woman and that Lee was one lucky husband.

“Hi Naruto! What’s going on?”, the pink haired woman asked. “Oh nothing, just wanted to say hi and see how you were doing. Heard there was some trouble coding Uchiha.301.”

“Eh I’m doing fine, sort of stressed but I think that’s a norm for all of us.”, she laughed before sipping from her cup. “And yeah, Mikoto.Uchiha had started bugging quite a bit but Shino helped me fix it. She can actually wrap bandages now and detect cuts so that’s something.”

“She?”, Naruto laughed “Why a female android?”

“She’s supposed to replace children doctors some day when she’s fully developed and children are generally more trusting of women, hence the gender. And I also liked her design a lot, Sai is really good at stuff like this.”

“Really? I’ll take a look at her when I get the time to. Actually, I haven’t seen a female android design in a very long time now. You know, with Kiba’s idiotic proposition at the meeting last year Mr.Sarutobi banned us two from that. Like I had anything to do with that! He always puts the both of us in the same cup!”, he raged. Sakura chuckled. Give it to the dog lover to pull stuff like that off. She would never have enough courage to say stuff like that, she feared losing her job too much for that.

“I suppose we’ll always be stuck with Kiba‘s rather...outgoing personality. He hasn’t changed so far and probably never will.”

“Watch him get all wise and all on his deathbed. No, I’m just kidding, he can be quite annoying but that’s just part of him. Speaking of which, I’m supposed to help him now, but let’s talk later.”

“yes I should hurry back to my desk too now. The others and I were planning on going out later, would you like to go with us? Maybe bring Hinata with you. How is she by the way? Haven’t seen her in a long while.”

Naruto gave the plan a thought. As far as he knew, he wouldn’t have anything to do this late afternoon, and his wife wouldn’t be home until late into the night as usual. “Oh she’s doing fine”, at least as far as he knew. He hadn’t properly spoken to her properly in the last few days. “But we’re both quite busy nowadays and you know how the Hyuuga are. I haven’t seen Neji in months and Hinata and I rarely spend any time together during the day. But I think I’m free at least”

Sakura looked at him sadly. She couldn’t understand his problems fully, as her husband worked way less than her at his gym so she could always come home to him already at home. Even when Lee had to work overtime, he would always try to be with her as soon as possible. “I’m sorry, but it will get better I’m sure. Let’s go out with them once they get the time to, but at least we can go out as a group for now.” Naruto nodded and told her to later text her the details and place where they would meet.

“Alright, well then, bye!”

With quick steps he hurried over to his desk which was seated right next to Kiba’s. His nametag that stood on the wooden desk stood angled, looking up at him. ‘NARUTO N. UZUMAKI’ it read in silver letters, not any different from the nametags of others. He quickly tore his eyes away from the object to look at his colleague, who was working away at his computer.

The usual clicks of the keyboard from all around the office filled the atmosphere as Naruto sat down on his big chair with a sigh. He loved his work, but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t exhausting. Waiting a few seconds for his equipment to turn on and load, he pulled out his notebook from the right drawer of his desk. Quickly scanning the report, he turned to Kiba who was scratching his head in thought.

“So what’s the plan for today?”, he asked him. The Inuzuka took a second to scan over his large screen with his eyes before turning to Naruto with an exhausted grin. Even when tired, Kiba kept his high maintenance personality. It was both blessing and a curse.

“Nothing exciting. Just fixing some of Yakumi.Uchiha’s errors. Mr.Hatake wants him finished by Friday.”

Naruto nodded at him before turning towards his own computer. Time to get back to work. Walking inside to a silent home was the norm to Naruto. Not often would his wife be home sooner than him, even if she tried. While it saddened him that they could not be with one another most of the time like they used to, he was aware that the both of them would hate the thought of quitting their job, and a change in schedules wasn’t possible for the time being.

Recalling times where they were still madly in love and had time for one another was like a scene from an entire different dimension. It had been pretty cliché, and something Ino brought up and gushed over for the first one and half years. They met at a convention, seven years ago. He had still been a newbie at the time, but Mr.Sarutobi insisted he should come and get the experience. It being his first convention, Naruto was scared shitless and very nervous. Luckily for him it didn’t hold major significance and wouldn’t have too many spectators. Also, his friend Neji hyuuga would be there, along with a few of his other family members. Funny thing is, Neji used to be his bully back when they were still very young but turned out to be more than just some mindless jackass with anger issues. It actually was Lee who had brought him to his senses, and forcibly made him partake in their then weekly hang outs. Turns out Neji hasn’t been given the proper medical attention growing up and some issues were overlooked. Nowadays, he makes sure to take his medication and see his therapist from time to time. The brunette can still be snappy, but that’s just part of who he is.

Seeing as at the time of Naruto’s first convention the two of them got along well, the blond made sure to go over and talk with the brunette. That’s where he met her, his future wife. Of course first seeing her, he wouldn’t have imagined that someone as beautiful and soft as her would ever settle for a guy like him. But to his surprise, the young Hyuuga blushed like a high school girl and averted his eyes like a plague. Admittedly, he’d been quite confused as no woman had ever had such a strong reaction to him, but it boosted his confidence a bit and helped his nervousness about the whole ordeal go away.

Naturally, Naruto asked her out for a coffee at Choji’s own coffee shop. With Neji’s permission of course, as he’d seen how the brunette had eyed him when Hinata reacted so strongly to him. Overall, the date went fairly well. It had been slightly awkward at times, since Hinata wasn’t the biggest talker and they had to find something mutual to talk about yet, but with more dates the two of them got to know each other better and enjoyed the others company. In the end, they’h gotten married years later in the summer. He had proposed to her in the winter months before that, had actually been shaking so hard from nerves that the ring nearly fell out of his hands, but she said yes nonetheless. It was a joyous day, and the wedding day was even better.

The blond had gotten to know many of Hinata’s relatives and he could say with confidence that the whole family was very uptight. Some even borderline rude, but he had dealt with it for Hinata’s sake. At least he had hit it off with his wife’s sister very well, as Hanabi has a cheery personality alike his. A vibration in his pocked snapped Naruto out of his memories. He dug into his pocket and fished out his IPhone to see Sakura’s messages.

>Hey Naruto.

>We decided to meet at the Jinjuriki bar at 7. Is that okay? He thought about it for a second before deciding that this idea would work for him. He’d just need to freshen up a bit before heading out. Hopefully he wouldn’t run late by accident, as that has happened to him a few times before.

<Yes ofc thanks I’ll be there :)

He put his phone down onto the kitchen counter before making his way to the fridge. After standing in front of the open doors he chose to eat some left overs that tasted mediocre at best, but at least it wouldn’t be wasted.

He quickly made his way to the living room with the plastic container in hand and turned on some tv show. Hinata would skin him alive if she caught him eating in the living room, but he’d make sure not to stain anything so there’d be no evidence. Bored by what was happening on the screen he picked up the remote to flip through the channels. In the end he decided that watching a documentary about dinosaurs was better than nothing.

Naruto used to have deinophobia as a kid, believing that dinosaurs still existed at the time. Thankfully he grew out of his fear, but the uncomfortable feeling he got whenever he saw a dinosaur on screen still lingered. After learning more than enough unnecessary facts about those creatures that he would never need in his life, he turned the TV off and washed off the dirty cutleries and container.

Apparently, the oldest dinosaur that lived many millions of years ago was the Saltopus, though their remains have only been found in Europe. He truly would like to know how a fact like that can get stuck in his head in seconds, but an appointment hat he had missed two times already doesn’t. He’d have to make a new one later, but for now he decided to freshen up a bit before going out with his friends. Not like the drive would take long, so he still had pretty much time but with nothing to do he decided to go take a relaxing shower.

* * *

A foreign remix of some popular song was being played inside of the darkly lit bar when Naruto walked in. The jinchuriki was a popular bar, that got many people visiting it on the daily.

Fortunately for the group of friends, it seemed less packed than usually.As this was one of the spots they would often hang out at, each of them were aware of the fact that it could be quite hard to get a free table. He quickly scanned the area, in hopes of finding his friends in the red light but was left standing awkwardly at the entrance.

Only when catching sight of Temari’s hairstyle could he pinpoint where his friends were. He’d always wondered why the older woman wore her hair like this, but apparently it had to do with something cultural. He’d only seen her siblings on a picture and they all dressed differently. One of her brothers even wore some kind of headpiece, but the blond had never gotten around to ask.

“Hey guys!”, he greeted them all before seating himself between Kiba and Sakura. “Where’s Choji?”

“He’s had a fight with Karui again and is currently at our home babysitting Shikadai and Chocho. You know how he gets when he genuinely feels upset..”, Shikamaru answered speaking about of his best friend. It was true, you wouldn’t be able to get Choji out of the house after a fight even if you wanted to. For someone who let’s most insult fly past him Choji makes it clear when something is bothering him. Fighting isn’t something unusual for the Akimichi couple, and most of the time it’s just playful banter but actual fights break out from time to time.

“That’s a pity, but at least the both of you could make it”, Naruto answered. Shikamaru was about to object, but a glare from his wife silenced him. That’s when a waitress came to their table and asked if they wanted anything. Seeing as Naruto was the only one without a drink, only he ordered his usual.

“She was cute”, Kiba said with a grin as the waitress walked away. “And probably way too young for you, Kiba”, Ino butted in. The Inuzuka shot her a sly smile before shrugging his shoulders and muttering,” If you say so. Looked old enough to me though”.

They changed the topic after that and soon got talking about Lee’s gym in town. Along with his co-owner, the two of them had one of the most infamous gyms in Tokyo and were highly ranked in the top gyms in japan. For someone who probably spend the better half of his life working out, Lee didn’t look grossly full of muscled, to the point of actually looking like a pumped up balloon, but he kept his figure nicely. It was a wonder Sakura wasn’t more possessive, with how many women ogled at Lee’s body from time to time.

Then again, the darkly haired man was so in love with her, that there was no doubt in his faith to her. This reminded him of a question he has meant to ask for a long time but never found the proper time to. He decided to shoot his shot now before he’d again forget to.

“So Lee,” he started, “you and Sakura planning on kids anytime soon?” Unlike the flustered expression he expected, Lee’s eyes turned sad for a second before he put on a grin. It was visibly forced. “No, so far not. But we’re pretty happy with our free lifestyle. You and Hinata don’t have any young ones either, do you?”

There’s clearly something he isn’t telling me, Naruto noted but let it go for now. Perhaps it was too private for the couple, or maybe they truly didn’t want children at the moment. Then again, why would Lee look so sad? There was something more to this than what the couple was making it out to be. Still, Naruto let it go.

* * *

Returning home late when exhausted was never nice if you asked Naruto. All he wanted was to go to bed, exhausted from work and his meeting with friends, but there was still so much to do. He considered just waking up earlier tomorrow in sake of get to bed sooner now, but then again that didn’t sound appealing to him either. So in the end Naruto decided to get the stuff out of the way before heading off to sleep.

As usual, Naruto wasn’t greeted by his wife at his door, but to a soft tune coming from the living room. Not that he thought it was Hinata’s job to greet him the moment he stepped foot into their house, but a welcome would’ve been nice anyways. He quickly shrugged out of his shoes and jacket before strutting into the living room and was surprised to find the lights shut off.

Judging by the curled form on the couch, Hinata had fallen asleep not long after coming home. The meal she had probably made right after entering the house stood cold on their glass table, and some strange tv show played in the background. Sighing, Naruto picked up the cold plate of eggs and threw them away before opening the living room windows to let the nasty air out. Even though Hinata was a huge hypocrite when it came to the matter of eating in this particular room, they could both agree that having it smell like eggs wasn’t exactly enjoyable. Does she always eat in here when I’m not home, Naruto asked himself, or was it just a onetime occurrence.

When he finished airing the space and turned the tv off, the blond picked Hinata up bridal style. While going up the stair with her light form, he made a mental note for himself to ask Neji about changing Hinata’s schedule. She seemed thoroughly worn out and stressed from all the work. Not to mention it wasn’t exactly optimal for their relationship if they barely got to spend any time with one another.

Gently, Naruto tucked her into their large bed before kissing her pale forehead. As silently as he could, he washed up and brushed his teeth in their washroom after sorting through some notes tiredly. The letters and numbers blurred from time to time when he rubbed at his eyes to stay awake. Deeming it pointless to stay up any further, the blond Uzumaki headed into the kitchen to grab some fresh water before ultimately going to sleep.

His head didn’t even touch the pillow before he was out. His dreams were once again filled with strange glimpses of his suppressed memories, ones he couldn’t even categorize. In one moment he was inside his principal’s office getting scolded alongside Kiba, for some prank they apparently went too far with. To this day he still couldn’t understand Kotetsu’s and the principal’s reaction when they caught them. Choji hadn’t even been properly mad at them, and the marker was removable. The bunch of drawn on dicks hadn’t even been noticed by the Akimichi before their more than annoying teacher dragged them to that horrid office.

Jirayia had just laughed in Naruto’s face when he heard of the news, called him some form of homophobic slur jokingly but otherwise left it at that. Still, the fear of getting expelled from school when he had just found his big dream made him suppress that exact memory.

Then his dream switched to another sequence of his life, he couldn’t even pinpoint an exact time or place. Just, some sort of village or perhaps rather a small city, not modern looking but also not necessarily poor. The high structures of the skyscrapers and ginormous buildings of Konoha were replaced by antique buildings, all different from one another’s size and color. It didn’t feel similar at all, not even could he tell how old he was in this memory. Judging by his size, he was exactly as he was in the real world.

Perhaps Naruto was just dreaming madeup stuff, and not recalling memories. His imagination could often run wild.

That’s when a pale arm came into view, caressing his check before staying there. From this angle the Uzumaki couldn’t see any faces, or any distinctive features at all. Nonetheless, he felt...somewhat calm. Relieved. Reuinted with something, or someone. Even if this was just his imagination attempting to make him feel serotonin in his dream state, he didn’t perceive it as concerning that he’d feel so much just from a dream.

He reached out to touch the hand on his cheek but his efforts were ruined by the person he lived with. Hinata’s warm hands brushed up his chest as he went in and out of his sleepy state.

The annoying feeling of being half awake but not having all his senses under control overtook Naruto, and he rolled to his left side pressing his tan face into a pillow.

“Na..o..Naru..o..Naruto!”, the Hyuuga spoke loudly and finally succeeded in waking him up.

Naruto wished he slept long enough to see the mysterious strangers face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped yall liked the beginning of this story. I often get very easily unmotivated so writing this took me more time than i'm willing to admit. Leave a comment if you like, or don't your choice.  
> Let's see when i get around to updating next..


End file.
